The goal of this training program is to provide basic laboratory, translational, or clinical research training for physicians who have completed clinical training in gastroenterology in preparation for careers as independent investigators in academic hepatology and to provide research training for recent Ph.D. graduates to prepare them for careers as independent investigators in basic liver-related research. Physicians will be supported for three years and Ph.D. trainees for two years. Selection of trainees will be based on strong prior research experience and commitment to liver-related research. This training program will use the combined resources of the Yale Section of Digestive Diseases, the NIH funded Yale Liver Center and facilities of the participating faculty including the Departments of Internal Medicine, Cell Biology, Cellular and Molecular Physiology, Human Genetics, Laboratory Medicine, Pediatrics, and Pharmacology. The major research areas represented include 1) cellular, molecular, developmental, and stem cell biology of the liver, 2) signal transduction mechanisms in the liver, 3) hepatic metabolism, 4) regulation and control of the splanchnic circulation, 5) infection, inflammation, immunity, and fibrosis in the liver and 6) genetic approaches to liver disease. A strong educational curriculum is provided by the Section of Digestive Diseases and the Medical School's Investigative Medicine Program as well as enrichment programs provided by the Liver Center. Trainees are encouraged to audit or enroll in specific courses in the School of Medicine or the School of Public Health, attend an annual laboratory and lecture course designed for physician trainees in the Department of Medicine, and are required to attend both the Hepatology and Basic Science Journal Clubs, and twice weekly research and path physiology seminars. Progress is monitored through several mechanisms including "Research in Progress" seminars and individual Progress Committees. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: Liver disease is a leading cause of morbidity and mortality among Americans. There is a need to better understand the causes of liver diseases and develop improved treatments. This grant seeks funds to train physicians and scientists to investigate the causes of liver disease and to develop improved treatments.